Please, Please Be Ok
by MaggieandGlennRhee
Summary: After Beth's death, Maggie isn't doing ok. I do not own the walking dead.
1. Chapter 1

**The setting: The group found another prison in D.C. and stayed there for a while. While they where on the road they met a doctor named Dr. Sloan.**

Chapter 1-

Daryl, Rick, Abraham, Michonne, Rosita, and Tara had just cleared out another block when more walkers trampled in, "Where did these come from?" asked Rick "Let me find out" said Daryl. Daryl left to find out where the walkers are coming from while the others killed the walkers. Back in the cell where Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Tyrese, Sasha, Judith, Dr. Sloan, and Eugene where. "I think I should go and see if everything's ok" said Glenn "Yeah I don't know why they didn't take all the strong members" said Tyrese "They probably didn't want anyone to get hurt, The less people the less damage" said Carol. Daryl runs in and says "Glenn, Tyrese, Maggie, lets go we need your help!" "Has anyone seen Maggie anyways?" asked Glenn. "No" answered mostly everyone. "Well whatever lets find her later we need your help!" said Daryl.

**Where do you think Maggie is?**

**Let me know if I should continue, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Maggies P.O.V. (In her head)"I just can't think right, is she really dead? Am I dreaming? Am I just going crazy?" "Maggie!" she heard from a far distance. She gets up and walks deeper into the woods away from the sound of her group looking for her. "Can I just be left alone?" she said out loud to herself. She stops to the sound of gun shots, lots of them. She turns around to see a huge heard coming from the directions her group is in and she runs the other way. She is unarmed, she didn't think she needed a gun, a she had was a pocket knife. She is running as a zombie jumps at her and she falls to the ground. She starts to scream but doubts they can hear her with the guns still firing. The guns attracted more zombies and the caused the guns to fire more until it stopped. She hoped they would hear her screaming because now its not just one zombie attacking her, she did stab the first one in the head but her knife got stuck and as she tried to take it out more zombies came on top of her. She hears mumbling and she could hear Glenn screaming "No! We can't stop looking for her she is somewhere and I can't lose her again!" she felt loved but not for long because o zombie looks like its about to take a bite of her neck, she screams louder and as she does two more zombies trample on top of her, now she has three alive/dead zombies on top of her. The weight from the zombies are making it hard to breathe and just before she was just about to pass out from not being able to breathe Michonne cuts the zombie's head off in one swing, so close to Maggies face it left a scratch. "I found her!" Michonne yelled as Maggie got up from the ground, her face was covered in the zombies blood that michonne had killed. Glenn ran the fastest but the group ran fast too. He runs into a hug with Maggie but she didn't hug back when he let go he saw the scratch on her face and thought it was from a zombie "Sorry my sword got a little to close to her face." said Michonne "Why was your sword near her face anyways?" asked Glenn "She was saving my life." said Maggie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Maggie got looked at by Dr. Sloan. Carol was in her cell when Daryl walked in and sat next to her "How y'a feelin?" he asked "Good my arm is the only things that hurts" answered Carol. "Which was my fault" Daryl whispered to him self "No, you saved me, yeah I got hurt but I survived" said Carol. Daryl kissed Caryl on the forehead and left. Glenn was worried about Maggie, he wanted her to be safe but it doesn't help that she keeps running of like that. He decided to go and talk to her, when he reached her cell he saw that she was laying towards the wall . "Maggie, you ok?" he asked. No answer. "Maggie?" he asked once more. "What" she said in low and soft voice. "I just wanted to know if you are alright" answered Glenn "Yeah i'm fine" she said turning around and siting on the bed looking at Glenn. He sits next to her putting his arm around her "Are you sure?" he asked "Positive" she answers. he gets up and puts his hand out as a gesture to help her up, she takes his hand and he guides her to the door that exits the prison. "Where are we going?" asked Maggie "Somewhere" he answered.

**-Where do you think they are going? leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

There is a field in the back of the prison and they started to grow crops, they sit in that field. "What's goin..."asked Maggie, as

Glenn covers her lips with his finger to stop her from talking. "Just wait" said Glenn. "There" Glenn pointed to the zombies

eating at the fences, "What?" asked Maggie "Those things can kill you if you're not safe." he said, she knew where this was leading

to. "I love you Maggie and I don't want you to ever be in danger, I want you safe." Glenn said "Glenn, I just needed time to myself" said Maggie "Well, sometimes getting time for your self can get you killed." argued Glenn "And what's so bad about that?"

said Maggie. Glenn gives her a shocked look "What? do you want to die?" asked Glenn "I don't know," answered Maggie. "Maggie,

why would you want to die you have so much to live for" said Glenn "Yeah, I could live to see my friends and family die because

thats what the world has come to." said Maggie "I know but we could be safe, we could start a family." said Glenn "Yeah, I'm

going to start a family to watch them die in front of me, and we already have a baby with the group and to have two babies

would be a death sentence." said Maggie.

**-Sorry for the short chapters, I just have a lot of homework and crap so bear with me people! Hope you enjoy, leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

After everyone went to sleep Maggie went for a walk, she didn't leave the prison but she did go outside. It was dark and she

went to the front yard and sat there, the prison looked alot like the one they were in before. It reminded her of her family,

then she remembered that Glenn was there the whole time for her even when they were separated, he was there. She loved

him and didn't want to lose him. She decided to try and let go of all her problems for Glenn, to show thats she ok and not

suicidal but suicide did cross her mind a lot, but that doesn't matter because thats not what Glenn wants. She is destroying her

self for him. this cold gust of wind blew towards Maggie and the prison then a voice broke the silence "Maggie, what are you

doing out here? Your going to get sick." Carol said "Just thinking" answered Maggie "Can I join?" asked Carol "Sure" answered

Maggie. they sat there in silence till the sun came up. "I think we should go inside, the others might be worried." said Carol "I

will meet you in there, the breeze feels good." said Maggie. "Ok" Carol said as she started to back away. Once Carol left Maggie

stood up and walked to the entrance of the prison, once she entered Glenn gave her a disappointed look. "What" Maggie said as

she walked over to him. "Where were you?" he asked "Outside with Carol, Is that alright with you?" asked Maggie, he looked at

her like she just punched him in the face. She turned around and went to her cell to relax, a little later Glenn entered. "Did I do

something wrong?" asked Glenn "Really? no its not you did something wrong its that you're so over protective." answered Maggie.

"How am I over protective, I just want you safe!" yelled Glenn. Then Maggie remembered that she didn't want to lose Glenn and

wanted him happy, "You know what, lets forget what I said. ok?" asked Maggie "Umm ok? I guess, if thats what you want"

Glenn said "No its what you want, right?" asked Maggie "Yeah I guess." Glenn exits and he starts to think, "What was that? Was

she ok? Was she just sick of our fighting?" "Glenn!" he hears yelled form the other room, it was Maggie "Yeah" Glenn answered "I

have to ask you something?" asked Maggie.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok I wanted to apologize for taking soooo long to update.. but High school is hard. But here you go! I hope you enjoy!**_

Glenn's p.o.v.

"Come with me" Maggie said. I wonder were shes taking me? We end up in this room i've never seen before. It looked like a dungeon. Black/grey walls, Dark flooring, pipes all over the walls.. "What is this place?" I asked "I came here when Lori was in labor.." said Maggie. "Lori died right over there.." said Maggie as she pointed to a blood stain to the floor. All I could say was oh.

I always hated her telling me things that made her feel bad inside.. or stuff that hurt her. I loved her and I wanted to keep her safe..I just want her happy.."So what did you want to tell me?" I asked "I wanted to ask you nothing.. I just wanted to be with you.. I know its stupid.." She said "NO!" I jumped in really fast... maybe too fast because I kinda scared her.. "Its not stupid.. I kinda think it sweet.." "Really?" She asked. "Yeah.." I answered. "Well I think we should go back before someone thinks were missing" said Maggie "Just 5 more minutes" I said as I sat on the floor against the wall signaling her to sit next to me.

_**AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! I hope So I am probably not going to finish this story.. I don't really like how I wrote it.. But I did kinda give you guys an ending! BUT! there's good news! i'm going to start a new story. It will be up to date with the current season.. BUT! I will not start it until the mid season fannaly (Sad face)**_  
_**Again sorry for the bad writing and the short chapters.. I will try to make it better.. AND I will try to update weekly Hope you enjoyed Please Please Be Ok Thanks again.**_


	7. Note

_**Sorry for the spelling errors! Was not paying attention!**_


End file.
